


Shotacon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, M/M, My OCs, PWP, Shotacon, bighouse, m/m - Freeform, room mates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kuroshi ha preso con sé il piccolo Fair, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di innamorarsene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT! M/M, fotografie [FANDOM]: Originale Personaggio/Pairing: M/M | Avvisi: Shotacon| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 1006  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Shotacon

Dalle spaziose finestre entrava una luce biancastra che illuminava le pareti candide, il pavimento grigio chiaro e il pianoforte nero a coda nell'angolo della stanza.  
Fair attraversò la stanza, aveva i piedi nudi e il suo corpo sottile e minuto era coperto solo dalla maglia di stoffa dell'adulto.   
Lo scalpiccio delicato dei suoi piccoli sembrava rimbombare in quell'ambiente minimale, entrò nella cucina dove sia il tavolo che le sedie erano di plastica trasparente. Raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, prese una bottiglietta di yogurt e tolse il coperchio, sbarazzandosi della copertura di stagnola, gettandola nella spazzatura.  
Bevve direttamente dalla bottiglietta, sporcandosi le labbra sottili del liquido denso e bianco, che gli scivolò sul mento fino al collo sottile.  
Fair richiuse la bottiglietta e la rimise in frigo, si piegò e recuperò un piatto, coperto dal cellofan, al cui interno c'erano dei biscotti con gocce di cioccolato. Richiuse il frigorifero, dando un colpo con la spalla e raggiunse il tavolo. Vi appoggiò il piatto e utilizzò una sedia per prendere un vassoio nella piattaia.  
< Non riesco a pensare al suo corpo possente, gigantesco rispetto al mio, che mi possiede > pensò.   
Le sue gote rosee si tinsero di rosso.  
Rimise la sedia al suo posto, mise il piatto nel vassoio e, camminando silenziosamente, si diresse in camera da letto. Qui premette un pulsante per fare in modo che le tende si ritirassero automaticamente, illuminando un letto con un materasso ad acqua. Su di esso era coricato un uomo a faccia in giù, con le braccia aperte.  
Il ragazzino osservò il corpo abbronzato e muscoloso, coperto solo da un paio di boxer.  
Poggiò il vassoio su un comodino di plastica nera, si sporse e ticchettò con le dita minute sulla spalla massiccia di quest'ultimo.  
"È ora di alzarsi, svegliati" chiamò gentilmente.  
Udì l'altro mugolare nel sonno e gli diede un paio di pacche delicate con tutta la mano.  
"Ti ho portato la colazione" disse con tono affabile.  
Si sporse e tolse il cellophane al piatto di biscotti. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, sentendo l'altro mugolare.  
Notò un album fotografico sulla scrivania e lo raggiunse, iniziando a sfogliarlo.  
Kuroshi premette entrambe le mani sulla fodera del cuscino e si diede la spinta, alzò il capo battendo le palpebre, mugolò e si alzò in ginocchio sul letto. Il materasso sotto di lui ondeggiava, il giovane sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, passandosi la mano sul viso.  
"Hai sviluppato le foto nuove" disse Fair lieto.  
Il più massiccio si alzò in piedi e si grattò i pettorali massicci.  
"Quelle al mare sono sfocate, ma quelle al parco divertimenti sono perfette" ammise. Si sporse e aprì un cassetto del comodino, ne trasse una fascia rossa e si cinse il capo, passando le dita tra i corti capelli neri. Notò il vassoio e raggiunse Fair, alle spalle, premendo il suo corpo massiccio contro il suo.  
"Kuroshi" disse Fair e la voce gli tremò. Chinò la testa e i disordinati capelli biondo platino gli coprirono il visetto minuto. Avvertì qualcosa di duro contro i glutei, mentre gli alzava la maglia.  
Kuroshi gli disse:" Sei anche più bello di ieri notte". Fair si allontanò di un paio di passi.

Kuroshi lo issò in braccio e lo portò fino al letto, sentendolo.  
"Ti farei delle foto anche ora". Sentì l'eccitazione crescere sotto i boxer.

Fairy arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Perché non lo fai?” sussurrò, unì i piedi e li ticchettò tra loro, rosso in volto.

Kuroshi prese la sua macchina fotografia e scattò la prima foto, si spostò e lo fotografò di fianco.

Fairy chiuse gli occhi, mentre Kuroshi attivava lo zoom.

“Stenditi a faccia in giù” disse Kuroshi con voce roca, Fairy obbedì e l’altro iniziò a fotografargli i glutei.

Kuroshi addentò un biscotto, l’eccitazione era al massimo, posò la macchina fotografica sul comodino, accanto al vassoio, e si stese sul giovine, bloccandolo con il proprio corpo massiccio. Si sfilò i boxer e si strusciò sopra di lui, Fairy ansimò.

< Se non mi avesse accolto con sé in casa sua, non avrei mai saputo dove andare. Qui, invece, sto così bene. Questa casa è grande, bellissima e soprattutto, c’è lui > pensò quest’ultimo. Gemette e boccheggiò, lasciandosi andare a gemiti bassi e leggermente infantili, mentre l’altro iniziava a prepararlo.

Kuroshi ridacchiò, sentendolo trillare di piacere. Gli baciò il collo e mugolò di desiderio.

“Sei così caldo” mormorò.

Fair boccheggiò e sporse le labbra, sfiorando il cuscino. Il suo viso tondo e la sua pelle liscia erano bollenti.

Kuroshi socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio sottile. 

“Sei anche così umido. Già desideroso?” chiese.

“S-scusa… lo… lo sai che… mi piaci” ammise Fair.

“Non scusarti, mio piccolo iperattivo” mormorò Kuroshi, facendo scivolare le dita fuori da lui.

Fair ridacchiò.

“Tuo” soffiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Kuroshi gli diede un bacio rude sulla testa, una delle ciocche bionde di Fair gli solleticò il naso aquilino.

"Mi piaci anche tu, piccoletto" grugnì. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Fair si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al lenzuolo, mentre Kuroshi entrava con foga dentro di lui. Lo teneva fermo, con le gambe aperte, baciandolo in modo ruvido. 

“Mi piaci solo tu”. Aggiunse.

< Anche se sei solo un moccioso, anche se non dovrei. Ti ho preso con me come farebbe un fratello maggiore, se non un genitore. Però… dannazione, vivrei solo di te > pensò. La sua foga era massiccia, Fair lo sentiva invaderlo completamente. 

Kuroshi continuò a prenderlo, baciandolo, mordendolo, stringendogli i fianchi fino ad arrossargli la pelle morbida e delicata. La sua fascetta era madida di sudore.

“KU-KUROSHI!” ululò Fair, mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui. Venne a sua volta, sporcandosi di sperma candido.

Nella stanza l’odore di sudore e di umori si era confuso con quello dei biscotti.

Kuroshi scivolò fuori dal ragazzino e gli accarezzò i glutei, stendendosi al suo fianco.

“Sei semplicemente una droga… e sappi che potrei usare quelle foto in modo improprio” borbottò.

Fair si sporse a fatica e gli baciò le labbra.

“Buona colazione” soffiò con voce tremante. 


	2. Kuroshi e Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroshi sta ospitando il giovane Fair. Quest'ultimo, però, ultimamente è parecchio strano.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3V9bs67oyg.  
> Ha partecipato al Prompt del Lunedì della pagina facebook Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt:5 - A fa coming out con B e gli confessa di amarlo/a.

Kuroshi e Fair  


Dalle spaziose finestre entrava una luce biancastra che illuminava le pareti candide, il pavimento grigio chiaro e il pianoforte nero a coda nell'angolo della stanza.

Un ragazzino attraversò la stanza, aveva i piedi nudi e indossava solo dei pantaloncini di stoffa azzurra. Lo scalpiccio delicato dei suoi piedi sembrava rimbombare in quell'ambiente minimale, entrò nella cucina dove sia il tavolo che le sedie erano di plastica trasparente. Raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, prese una bottiglietta di yogurt e tolse il coperchio. Si sbarazzò della copertura di stagnola, gettandola nella spazzatura.

Bevve direttamente dalla bottiglietta, sporcandosi le labbra sottili.

Un rivolo di yogurt gli scivolò lungo il mento e gli finì sul collo. Richiuse la bottiglietta e la rimise in frigo, si piegò e prese un piatto, coperto dal cellofan, al cui interno c'erano dei biscotti con gocce di cioccolato. Richiuse il frigorifero, dando un colpo con la spalla e raggiunse il tavolo. Vi appoggiò il piatto e utilizzò una sedia per prendere un vassoio nella piattaia.

< Questa casa sembra a misura di gigante. In fondo, 'lui' un po' lo è > rifletté.

Rimise la sedia al suo posto, mise il piatto nel vassoio e, camminando silenziosamente, si diresse in camera da letto. Qui premette un pulsante per fare in modo che le tende si ritirassero automaticamente, illuminando un letto con un materasso ad acqua. Su di esso era coricato un giovane a faccia in giù, con le braccia aperte.

Il ragazzino osservò il corpo abbronzato e muscoloso, coperto solo da un paio di boxer.

Poggiò il vassoio su un comodino di plastica nera, si sporse e ticchettò con le dita minute sulla spalla massiccia di quest'ultimo.

"È ora di alzarsi, svegliati" chiamò gentilmente.

Udì l'altro mugolare nel sonno e gli diede un paio di pacche delicate con tutta la mano.

"Ti ho portato la colazione" disse gentilmente.

Si sporse e tolse il cellophane al piatto di biscotti.

"Però se non ti siedi bene, si riempirà tutto di briciole e tu odi la sporcizia... e gli sprechi" disse con tono compunto.

L'altro ragazzo mugolò, premette entrambe le mani sulla fodera del cuscino e si diede la spinta, alzò il capo battendo le palpebre, mugolò e si alzò in ginocchio sul letto. Il materasso sotto di lui ondeggiava, il giovane sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, passandosi la mano sul viso.

"Ti prego, dimmi che non è tofu come ieri" implorò.

Il più minuto dei due incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"No, sono i biscotti che hai preso all'You can eat'" ammise.

Il più massiccio si mise seduto sul letto e si grattò i pettorali massicci.

"Decisamente meglio, Fair" ammise. Si sporse e aprì un cassetto del comodino, ne trasse una fascia rossa e si cinse il capo, passando le dita tra i corti capelli neri.

Fair gli porse il vassoio e l'altro giovane se lo mise sulle gambe muscolose.

"Kuroshi" disse e la voce gli tremò. Chinò la testa e i disordinati capelli biondo platino gli coprirono il visetto minuto.

Kuro addentò rumorosamente i biscotti e si guardò intorno, corrugando la fronte.

"Mi manca un fazzoletto" valutò.

Fair scattò in piedi e si allontanò di un paio di passi.

"Li prendo io" si propose rapidamente.

Kuro si grattò la testa e corrugò la fronte, mise il vassoio sul comodino. Lentamente si alzò dal letto e guardò l'altro rientrare nella stanza, porgendogli un paio di fazzolettini spiegazzati. Inarcò un sopracciglio moro sottile e li prese.

"Non erano così immediati" disse roco.

Fair si alzò e abbassò un paio di volte sulle punte dei piedi, ticchettando con i talloni.

"Ci tenevo" ammise.

Kuro si grattò una spalla massiccia con le dita callose, la sua pelle era leggermente abbronzata.

"Da qualche giorno sei strano" borbottò.

Fairy negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare alcune ciocche dei propri capelli davanti al viso.

"Non è niente" mentì.

Kuro si grattò il mento e sporse il labbro inferiore, facendo un basso grugnito.

"Forse è la casa nuova che non ti piace? Se non ti trovi a tuo agio con lo stile minimal, dimmelo. Non sono ancora abituato a essere ricco" bofonchiò.

Fair strinse le labbra e mise le mani dietro la schiena, intrecciando le dita delle proprie mani.

"Veramente sono contento che i tuoi sforzi siano stati premiati. È questa casa è grande, bellissima... ti ringrazio di avermi preso con te...". Iniziò a dire con voce leggermente trillante.

Kuro fletté le gambe e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando la fronte su quella di lui. Fair arrossì e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

"Forse allora è febbre" disse.

Fair rabbrividì.

"Un po' caldo lo sei, infatti" borbottò Kuro.

Fair chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra. Kuro arrossì leggermente e sgranò gli occhi dal taglio sottile.

Fair indietreggiò, scivolò all'indietro e cadde con uno strillo. Kuro lo prese al volo e lo strinse in braccio, il respiro leggermente irregolare.

"Stai bene?" domandò il più grande.

Fair volse il capo e abbassò lo sguardo.

"S-scusa... è che... mi piaci" ammise.

Kuro sospirò pesantemente.

"Allora è questo" disse con voce roca.

Fair singhiozzò, le iridi azzurre gli divennero liquide.

"Scusa" pigolò.

Kuro gli diede un bacio rude sulla testa, una delle ciocche bionde gli solleticò il naso aquilino.

"Mi piaci anche tu, piccoletto" grugnì.

Fair sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, il suo viso s'illuminò.

"Da-davvero?" domandò con tono eccitato.

Kuro lo mise seduto sul letto.

"Non vado a convivere con tutti i mocciosi iperattivi che incontro" si lamentò.

Fair chiuse gli occhi e accentuò il sorriso.

Sporse le braccia verso l'altro, che si sedette al suo fianco sul letto e lo abbracciò.

"E non ne vorrò altri a parte te". Aggiunse Kuro.

 


End file.
